


wanna see how many i can fit in there

by technicallyGodless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, also mild breathplay kind of, get it because of his duality bullshit, i love gummys nook sollux so here is a fic with nook sollux, just in case, sort of, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyGodless/pseuds/technicallyGodless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no reason justifying this, I'm just going to take this space to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna see how many i can fit in there

How in the world Sollux Captor had been reduced to this was unbeknownst to him. He'd gotten into this willingly, sure, but this was a new low. 

It all began when he spoke with his lovely Cancer friend half-jokingly about kinks. The whole conversation was bound to take a nosedive directly into honest-to-gods territory from the moment it was prompted, but it was likely he was just sleep deprived and feeling a little too open. So he began typing out a massive tirade about why it was an awful idea and somehow managed to close the whole thing with a comment akin to "and 2o WHAT iif ii liike beiing u2ed liike that, who giive2 a 2hiit iif ii wouldn't thiink twiice iif a2ked to take part in 2ome depraved 2exual e2capade iinvolviing 2ome of that 2hiit? not me that2 fuckiin who." How did he not expect to be taken seriously? 

So here he was on his hands and knees in front of someone he could only assume to be the troll he'd shared such private information with. There were a couple voices, some of which he recognized quicker than others. The reason behind his visual ignorance being the strip of dark cloth tied firmly over his eyes. His wrists were bound together in front of his face with some rather abrasive material. It was far too easy to get out of this, he realized. One burst of energy from his eyes and poof, sight would return and he'd be home free. But that was the most degrading fucking part; he didn't /want/ to escape. 

"A little closer, sweetheart." 

Alright, that was most definitely not who he'd expected. The relaxed tone he knew all too well stirred something in his gut, shooting a pang of reluctance up his back despite his body protesting, urging him forward to shuffle forward on his knees awkwardly. He stopped when his legs hit another pair and a strong hand found its place at the top of his head, gripping his hair and yanking him roughly toward a slick bulge. It sort of tapped his cheek a few times before he registered what it was, translucent violet painting his face. 

"D'you mind giving a guy just a little fucking /warning/ before just- mmn!" Cronus had apparently gotten impatient, shoving a few fingers into Sollux's mouth and ordering him to suck. He fought back the urge to bite, despite the mixed feelings he held for the seadweller in question, and did as he was told. It was a pretty pointless task in his opinion, but he was eager to please and went along with it obediently until the fingers were retracted. 

"Atta boy. Think you're up to getting at the real deal by now, huh?" Of course he was, this was what he was prompted to do in the first place before greaseball shoved fingers in his mouth. But he didn't dare say a peep, the troll just nodded and opened his mouth, tongue sticking out just a bit. This had gotten him beyond the point of worked up already, he was just looking forward to have something occupying his mouth. And, hopefully soon, his nook. 

After what seemed an eternity with his mouth hanging open like an idiot, he was finally guided to turn his head a few inches and slide forward onto an already slick bulge. He hummed in relief, getting his bearings gradually taking a bit more into his mouth. It was relentlessly thick, developing an ache his jaw after only a few moments. The length was also pleasantly unexpected, nearing the back of his throat when he clearly hadn't even won half the fight. He gagged, willing himself to keep it up. 

As it turned out though, Sollux didn't have to make that effort. His head was being urged forward despite the lack of room in his mouth, causing him to choke and tears threatening to pour over if not for the cloth covering his eyes. Breaths came from his nose shakily as he was forced onto a bulge he was pessimistic about taking on a good day. He continued to sputter and gasp for breath, an occasional gag every now and again. Just as he was getting into a good enough rhythm between choking and breathing, Cronus decided it was the perfect time to begin bucking his hips and shoving Sollux's head down in a sick tempo. 

"Cro slow down, you're gonna choke him fore anythin' good happens." 

Eridan. Oh how marvelous. Though his influence did little to shake Cronus's reserve as he savagely fucked Sollux's throat, groaning and calling him obscene, degrading slurs. He wasn't letting up, but at least this pace would hey him there faster.

To his own disgust, Sollux's nook was clamping over nothing, begging for attention at he couldn't give it with the way his hands were bound together at the wrists and elbows expertly. All he could to was begin to shake, balancing his weight on his hands as he was yanked forward and back according to the sea troll's needs. He whimpered muffled noises for something, anything, but of course no one would understand pleas that could barely be counted as noises. 

It came as a surprise when there was a sudden tensing in his throat, head being shoved far enough forward that his nose touched abdominal skin. Warm material invaded his throat, some being forced down his throat while he sputtered for breath and the troll above him rode out his orgasm. Sollux gagged hard, shaking his head and yanking back as hard as he could. Pity was taken upon him it seemed, the grip on his hair finally releasing and letting him pull backward to cough and rasp for breath. Violet dripped from his mouth obscenely as he caught his breath. He soon lapped at whatever his tongue could reach, desperation washing over his features. 

"I.. Someone needs to.." He panted heavily still, voice hoarse and words not coming out without a price. He needed something in his nook, wanted to feel hands on him whether or not they were gentle. He needed this.

One fellow occupant of the room seemed to take pity on the writhing yellow blood, stooping down to crouch in front of his kneeling form. A careful thumb swiped across his cheek to clean off stray drops of material, immediately placing it to Sollux's lips to lap up. He did so eagerly, sucking and licking at the single finger in a way he hoped came off as needy as it was meant. It got some sort of message across, considering the troll before him was now letting out a soft chuckle of bemusement. 

"My goodness, Karkat surely was not lying. You're just as much of a filthy whore and then some. Shame he couldn't attend, hm? Oh, and please do stop me if my words come off as offensive or anything not having the intended effect of being erotic. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, really." 

This may have been the biggest shock Sollux had gotten all sweep, and he was a living ball of electricity. The least likely troll to partake in something whose sole purpose was to indulge in the more depraved side of the Gemini, and yet here he was, calmly rattling off all the right things. 

Kankri politely took back his thumb to wipe it gingerly on his sweater. He then shuffled away from the troll so in need of any contact, anything at all. Sollux whined, immediately assuming he was being left to shiver on the ground in his own despair and extreme arousal. All worries were aided when he heard a zipper, followed by another and the sounds of leans being tugged off. Everything overjoyed him too much, the need for touches on him growing stronger than his reserve. He just really needed to be fucked, it was the only thing fueling him. 

Without much warning, hands slipped between his tightly clenched thighs, prying them apart so he knelt balancing on his thighs and hands being forced to be held up in front of him stiffly. He whimpered, making small noises that pleased for contact. He was awarded by being pulled to kneel with his legs on either side of the troll who shortly proved to be Kankri. Tentative fingers slid against his nook lips, teasinglu light touches making his hips begin to grind down against the digits that hadn't even pushed past the folds. They were held still by ringed fingers, keeping them in place for Kankri to do his work at his own pace, without interruption. 

"Sorry Sol, it'll be better in just a sec. Be patient," Eridan insisted, scooting up behind him and beginning to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders. It worked to calm him well enough, but his ears and lower half focused completely on Kankri as he worked his mouth and fingers at a rate that killed the yellow troll. 

"If you could only see yourself right now, Sollux. You're drooling and crying like a little slut, face so yellow it looks as if one had slapped you. Oh yes, and if you don't behave, we may have to resort to more harsh physical punishment, alright? I will not hesitate to make you scream my name, be it begging for mercy or otherwise." The red blood grinned, fingers just now dipping into the dripping folds of Sollux's nook. He didn't deign to let a single finger slide inside quite yet. No, he just pulled his hand back to admire the fluid coating the tips of his fingers so beautifully. "You're so wet already, such a good boy. I think you are in need of a reward after all. Hold him very still, would you Ampora dear?" 

That he did, tightening his hold on Sollux's hips while the Cancer slid two fingers easily into Sollux's nook. He was hot, and wet, and got the noises coming from his mouth. It was impossible not to keen and whimper at the satisfaction of something finally inside him, despite the size being not nearly enough. Eridan continued working his mouth up on the Gemini's neck, nails digging into his hips to keep them still until Kankri deemed it being time. 

"Please, please, I need.. I need your bulge inside me now please, god please you feel so good already, fuck." Sollux was a hot mess, leaning up into every touch he received from the more considerate of the two sea trolls since he couldn't grind down onto the fingers that rocked tortuously slowly inside him. It was difficult not to scream, not to quit holding himself up and melt into a puddle of desperation. Be he couldn't if he tried, vocal chords hoarse and two trolls keeping him relatively upright. 

Kamkri clucked his tongue, obviously expecting to be begged. "Needy whore, I bet you couldn't hold out any longer. If we were less generous trolls who decided to leave you hanging, what would become of you then, hm? I suppose we'll have to find out in future encounters, as there is no doubt you'll crawl back for more." Pretentious as he was, all could be ignored when he used his gift of gab for such amazing things, when his fingers retracted and were slowly replaces by the very tip of Kankri's bulge. It teased his entrance, which clamped around nothing hungrily.

"You can loosen that hold now, if you believe he'll be alright." And then Kankri was pushing up into him, hands holding onto Sollux's sides as he sighed and moaned at the tight warmth pulsing around his length. Sollux himself was overwhelmed with sensation, the feeling new and hot and perfect. Beautiful choked-off noises of pleasure spilled out of his lips, mouth hanging open and allowing a single drawn-out moan to escape him. Eridan shifted behind him, whispering curses and musings about how well he was doing, he was almost ready. 

'Ready for what?' would have been the question asked by the panting Gemini had he now felt what he was nearly ready for. The tip of another bulge was teasing along his slit already occupied, in case it hadn't noticed. But as the pressure grew stronger and there was definitely another bulge beginning to wriggle into him, he realized that fitting Eridan inside him as well was their goal. He shuddered, pushing his face into the forearms he was forced to hold up. Kankri was already beginning to work at his inner walls rather snugly, how could another possibly fit..?

As it turned out, Eridan was already halfway inside him, only the fact that he was nearing the base proving to give a recognizable stretch. "H-Holy shit, please, hurry up, stuff me full." Double penetration had always been a novelty kink for him. He often fantasized about it but assumed the actual act to be impossible, if not completely fictitious. But hell, it was neither of those things, and his mouth leaked delicious sounds as well as a little drool. This was a lot, he was really full, and the combined forces of their bulges rubbing inside in tandem proved for some toe-curling friction no fantasy could ever replace. 

Eridan was biting his neck from the behind, Kankri scratching up his sides, both of them beginning to gain speed as their own release became impending. Everything was white-hot, every touch and movement inside him proving to burn in the best way imaginable. His knees shook, every muscle in him tightening as he let out a silent scream. 

It was just too much, he wasn't meant to last long with such strong stimulation. Sollux's walls tightened violently, pulsing every millisecond as fluid gushed around the two bulges still working inside of him insistently. He cried out, keening and moaning until he could barely make any more noise, hips jerking with strong aftershocks. The other two were quite quick to follow, Eridan acting similar to his dancestor in terms of holding his hips down as far as they'd go as he released his material inside sporadically. Kankri proved to be a bag of surprises, cursing harshly and keeping his nails dug deep into Sollux's ribs as he rocked his own climax through. 

After a good minute full of panting - and over stimulated whines on Sollux's part - the trolls gradually disentangled themselves. The Gemini immediately slumped forward, not a single muscle left in him strong enough to resist the temptation of lying on the ground and shivering as the large amount pf material leaked from his nook. However his companions were far more considerate of his well being, Eridan holding his shoulders upright while the Cancer untied his hands. Finally the blindfold was off as well, the yellow blood blinking his sight back and carefully shaking feeling into this forearms. 

"...Are you gonna be alright, should I not have..?" The violet blood had taken scooting around to face Sollux rub at the rope burns on arms for him. Sollux just nodded his head with a dazed expression, words a completely lost cause to him for the time being. 

The two remaining trolls tended to cleaning Sollux up, rubbing away the sweat, gently wiping off areas where drool and material still clung in the ablution trap. He just allowed them to care for his body absently, his mind still not quite down to Alternia. He hadn't really cared that Cronus left straight away, didn't really even care given the gentle touches and strong arms lifting him into a recuperacoon and climbing in beside him. They were just as exhausted as they were concerned, so the three passed out tangled with each other in the small 'coon. 

How in the world Sollux Captor had been so lucky was unbeknownst to him, but he was very grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> i really am sorry for this it got out of hand bc i saw a post and well yknow. hopefully it's palatable.


End file.
